Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. A wireless mesh network configuration includes gateways and access nodes that form the wireless mesh. Each access node typically has multiple possible routing paths through the mesh network, and attempts to select the best routing path. The best routing path, however, can vary over time. In addition to selecting the best routing path, access nodes can also select the optimal operating channel based on multiple metrics, such as, interference, noise level, airtime quality and path quality.
The routing of many access nodes can naturally select a majority of the routing paths through a minority of the gateways. That is, the routing of the mesh networks can become unbalanced in that the number of nodes routing through one gateway may be disproportionately large compared to the number of nodes routing through another gateway.
The access nodes and gateways communicate with each other over wireless links. Therefore, the access nodes and gateways typically suffer from self-interference. That is, the access nodes and gateways tend to be somewhat proximate to each other, and typically, can receive at least some transmission signal energy (unintended) from each other. The unintended signal energy interferes with the intended transmission signals, resulting in self-interference.
Wireless networks are also susceptible to interference due to signals generated by electronic devices that are not associated with the networks. The types of interference signals can vary over time as the electronic devices are turned on and off, and relocated.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for providing selection of routing paths through wireless mesh networks and channel selections that are adaptable to characteristics of the wireless mesh network. It is also desirable to balance a size of clusters within the wireless mesh network.